


Trying to find their own ways

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not for fans of Kennedy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When recruiting and training new Slayers, Faith and Willow start to grow closer to each other.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Trying to find their own ways

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I hadn't considered Willow/Faith but after giving it some thought and reading Aragorn II Elessar's one-shot "From darkness to light", I think they could be good for each other after BTVS Season 6. Takes place after BTVS series finale, since Willow and Faith deserve better than Kennedy and Robin. Wasn't really in a mood to do any Willow/Kennedy moments, since, as cute as they tried to portray them in the show, considering how that brat had been initially introduced and treating Buffy, seeing Willow and Kennedy together is like, to quote Deckard Shaw, as if God is projectile-vomiting right into my eyes and it really burns, though one certain scene in this one-shot, I got from BTVS comic books, where Buffy was briefly in relationship with a Slayer named Satsu and it wasn't really turning Buffy into a lesbian but it was more like Buffy 'going through a phase', as she would say and I just couldn't resist doing this to the Scoobies, Robin and Kennedy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

In Scotland, where Buffy had decided to set up a headquarters for the Slayers, Willow was sitting at the cliff, staring at the sunset, when Faith approached.

"Everything alright, Red?" Faith asked as she sat down next to Willow.

"I just…" Willow took a breath. "Needed some air. And some space from Kennedy." In hindsight, she was wondering how could she have fallen for her and while they had some good moments, for some reason, Willow still felt uncomfortable around her.

Faith nodded. "Don't blame you. Man, even I wasn't as snarky as her, was I?" She wondered.

Willow turned to her awkwardly. "I mean, in comparison to her, you're… five-by-five?" She asked nervously, wondering if she was using the term correctly.

"Relax, Will. You know you don't need to be so guarded around me anymore, do you?" Faith assured.

Willow smiled. "You're right. Maybe I should just calm down."

"Then let's enjoy the sunset, while we still can. Then we should head back before something pounces on us." Faith said as they turned their attention to the sun disappearing in the curtain of water. What neither one of them noticed that, not sure at what moment in particular, that after few moments of staring at the sunset, they were holding each other's hands.

* * *

When they were on a trip down the woods with other Slayers, Kennedy felt a bit hurt that Willow wasn't paying much attention to her, but she chalked it up to the fear of the threat of the vampires. Willow was in the meantime glancing at Faith, with her jean jacket, red shirt and jeans, admiring her looks, which Kennedy was just chalking up to Willow admiring Faith's carefree attitude, like most Slayers, unlike with Buffy, who was more reserved and had these rules to follow. If she only knew what was going on in her girlfriend's mind.

* * *

Buffy, Satsu, Kennedy, Vi and other Slayers were exchanging blows with a group of vampires. Faith ducked as one of the vampires attacked and staked him as he turned into dust. Willow was throwing piles of sharpened wood, staking the vampires too.

Suddenly, a giant muscular red-skinned demon threw a boulder as they rolled away but Kennedy was knocked out and while Willow smashed the boulder with another spell but a fragment grazed her in her side as she started to bleed, when the demon ran off.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, seeing her bleed before turning to Faith and Satsu, who both nodded.

"We'll take her and Kennedy back to the base to recover." Faith said.

* * *

Back in the base, Faith had bandaged Willow's wound as Willow smiled. "Thanks."

"I figured I owed you that much at least, after what we've been through, Red." Faith said.

"I think that after what you've done for us and Buffy, I think we can call it even." Willow said.

Faith smiled. "Always gotta have a good heart, huh, Will? It's just who you are."

Willow nodded. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you five years ago."

Faith sighed. "Look, I… I know I screwed up but I've made my peace with it. Angel told me that dwelling on what happened is never gonna help. We can only own up to and accept our mistakes and try to be better."

"Sounds like something Giles would say too." Willow said as they held hands and Willow took a breath. "What you did, is nothing compared to what I almost did."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, Buffy told me, you tried to destroy the world before Xander talked you out of it. Guess I'm not the only one trying to make up for my mistakes, huh?"

"I suppose everyone is… in their own way." Willow said. "I just… I'd never felt that much anger and darkness before and—"

"Everyone snaps at one point." Faith said. "And I guess my problem was that I pushed everyone away and that Wes screwed up with me that got me over the edge. But Angel helped me find my way again. And so did Buffy and Xander with you. So… the way I see it, we both slipped but got back on our feet with some help with the people that care about us. Maybe we're not as screwed up as we think."

Willow pondered on Faith's words as they looked at each other and the next thing they knew, their lips neared and they kissed as Willow took off Faith's top and Faith unbuttoned Willow's shirt and unclipped her bra as they laid down. They tossed their clothes aside on the floor as Willow ran her hands across Faith's arms, while Faith was running her fingers across Willow's stomach as Willow giggled softly and then reached for her breasts as she moaned. They continued making out until they were both exhausted and panting out as they laid their heads heavily on the pillows.

"That was… that was… wow." Willow said, wiping the sweat off her face with her hand.

Faith giggled as she rested her head on Willow's shoulder. "'That was wow' pretty much covers it."

Willow turned to Faith as they stared at each other.

"So… how do we handle tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I mean… you and I. Together. Instead of Kennedy and Robin. Since we both know neither one of them was good for us." Faith said.

"Yeah. I mean… I told Kennedy that I needed a break from her and that she should give me some space, but I've been considering that I would stop this completely." Willow said.

"And I told Robin I was done with him, when I realized that the only reason he was fascinated with first Buffy and then me, was his Mom being a Slayer. I'm sure that if not for that, he wouldn't really give a damn about me." Faith said as she sat down and pulled the blanket to cover her breasts.

"Yeah." Willow nodded. "So, how do you want to handle tomorrow?"

"You mean the whole 'We slept together' thing?" Faith smiled.

"For starters." Willow nodded.

"I mean…" Faith trailed off. "I don't know. Either we could make this a one-night thing or two-night thing or few more or…"

"…maybe we could… get a coffee… breakfast. I mean, it might mean more than just sex, you know?" Willow said.

"I know, it's just that… I've never been good with… commitments, you know? I mean, I had lovers before in bed but asides from Robin, can't say I had anything serious with anyone. I'm just not that kind of person." Faith pointed out.

"Maybe you just need to find the right one for you." Willow pointed out. "I mean… I didn't think that Tara and I… I mean… we had a rocky start too but… we figured it out." She then looked saddened as Faith realized she was reliving the loss. While Faith didn't know Tara that well, she knew that Tara was a kind person, like Oz. And Willow definitely deserved better than Kennedy.

"Come on. Don't get mopey, Red." Faith assured as she held her hand and gave Willow a consoling look.

They stared at each other for few moments before attraction started to build up between them as their lips touched and they kissed and laid down, with Faith running her hand from Willow's cheek down her neck to her breast and side as Willow moaned and panted out in pleasure as their legs entangled beneath the blanket and Willow gently touched Faith's torso as she breathed out and they rolled over, kissing fiercely, when…

"Willow, are you awake?" Buffy asked, turning on the lights as the door opened.

"I know it's late but we could use your help with a spell—" Xander stared in shock at the sight as his jaw then fell, with his mouth wide open. "Oh, merciful Zeus!"

"B!" Faith gasped, completely mortified.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed, both girls pulling the sheet to cover their naked bodies.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" Xander shouted, covering his eye before grunting from hitting it too hard with his hand. "Oh, my eye. My burning, beautiful eye."

"What the… you… oh, my…" Buffy was completely lost for words, shock flooding her and her mind going into overdrive, unable to process the sight in front of her.

"What is going on—" Dawn gasped and immediately looked away. "Oh, God! Willow and… oh, God!"

"What's all the noise about, it's the middle of the—" Kennedy stopped, when she saw Faith and Willow together, naked in bed and her jaw almost dropped to the floor, her mind unable to process the scene.

A few moments later, Robin entered too and immediately looked away and ran off, immediately trying to purge the sight from his mind.

* * *

Sometime later, they were in the cantina, eating breakfast, with Kennedy and Robin, each in different corners and looking like if they needed a lot of alcohol to bleach their minds, much to Faith's and Buffy's amusement. Faith saw Willow enter and they smiled at each other before Buffy approached and Faith sighed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Look, B., if you're gonna say I'm bad for her or threaten that if I break her heart—" Faith started.

"No. Nothing like that." Buffy said, much to Faith's surprise. "I… I can see you make each other happy and if you two are happy together, then I'm happy for you. I just hope you both know what you're doing, that's all. But, yeah, I don't want to see Willow get hurt, so…"

"I break her heart, you break my everything, got it." Faith raised her hands in mocking surrender as Buffy nodded.

"Glad we cleared that out." Buffy said as she left, while Faith picked her food and sat down next to Willow.

"So… mind if I share breakfast with you?" Faith asked.

"There's no one else I'd rather share it with." Willow said as they ate their pancakes and omelet.

**Author's Note:**

> Romance isn't my greatest strength (well, I'm sure that applies to most writers in fanfiction), but I hope I did well here. Well, poor Buffy, Xander and Dawn, Kennedy and Robin, not so much. * snickers * If only that scene could stay burned into her mind forever.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
